


Payung Hitam

by ofpetrichor (aphoryne)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Creepy, HijiGin, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Breakdown, One-Sided Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, TakaGin, Violence, stalker!Takasugi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoryne/pseuds/ofpetrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada perbedaan tipis antara cinta dan obsesi. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ia bisa melawan dunia seorang diri kalau Gintoki yang memintanya. Andai saja, pemuda itu tahu kalau Takasugi mencintainya dan mau melakukan apa saja untuknya. Andai saja, Gintoki mencintainya lebih dulu, sebelum pemuda bernama Hijikata Toushirou itu datang ke kehidupannya.<br/>Sungguh sangat disayangkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payung Hitam

**Author's Note:**

> Dibuat untuk prompt: Payung dari Ichiko-san tercinta.
> 
> Maafkan saya karena telah membuat fanfiksi seaneh ini. orz
> 
>  
> 
> Gintama and all of the characters is not mine.

“I have little left in myself -- I must have you. The world may laugh -- may call me absurd, selfish -- but it does not signify. My very soul demands you: it will be satisfied, or it will take deadly vengeance on its frame.”  
― Charlotte Brontë, _Jane Eyre_

* * *

 

        Jemarinya yang terlapisi oleh sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam terus bergesekan dengan pegangan payung hitam legam yang ia bawa. Sesekali kakinya yang tertutup sepatu boots ia goyangkan, menunggu di tengah hujan deras seperti ini lama-lama membuatnya bosan juga.

        Mata kirinya terasa gatal, mungkin perban lusuh yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi benda yang kini tak berfungsi lagi itu sudah perlu diganti. Tidak apa-apa benda itu rusak begitu saja, keselamatan Gintokinya dari orang-orang brengsek yang hampir merampoknya satu bulan lalu itu jauh lebih penting.

        Tapi ia tak punya waktu.

        Sudah 56 hari ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Dedikasinya patut diacungkan jempol.

        Masih dalam pandangan matanya, sebuah apartemen yang menjulang cukup tinggi berdiri dengan gagahnya. Orang bilang hampir sebagian besar penghuninya adalah mahasiswa dari salah satu universitas yang berada tak jauh dari situ.

        Takasugi Shinsuke tak butuh berita simpang siur seperti itu. Ia jauh lebih ahli dari siapapun dalam hal seperti ini.

        Tirai putih dari jendela kamar besar yang sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu menjadi target sasarannya bergoyang pelan. Lalu terlihat bayangan dua orang yang berdiri dalam jarak dekat.

        Lalu seketika amarah yang luar biasa timbul dari dalam hatinya. Otaknya langsung memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi.

        Ini hari Rabu, seharusnya orang itu tak ada disana. Hari besar mereka tak boleh dikacaukan.

        Seharusnya orang itu tak memeluk kekasihnya dan menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh indah itu.

        Tangannya mengepal erat sementara angin kencang mulai berhembus, hampir menerbangkan payung hitam yang ia bawa. Menggertakan rahangnya, ia berjalan ke depan, mendekati bangunan itu lebih dekat.

        Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka berdua tidur bersama sekitar dua kali seminggu, tapi tak pernah di hari Rabu.

        Hari Rabu harusnya menjadi waktu intimnya dengan Sakata Gintoki. Waktu kekasihnya itu hanya menghabiskan harinya untuk mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah dan menonton film sampai pemuda itu tertidur lelap di sofa.

        Dan Takasugi akan datang untuk menemani pemuda itu terlelap. Perlahan tak membangunkannya, sesekali membiarkan jemari tangannya dengan leluasa melewati helai rambut putih yang halus itu, sebelum akhirnya menuruni wajahnya dan meraba setiap bagian wajah itu.

        Sangat lembut, tanpa membuat pemuda yang dicintainya itu terbangun.

        Namun kini pria sialan itu datang dan menghancurkan rencananya.

        Pintu masuk gedung apartemen itu berdenting perlahan sebelum terbuka. Gintoki keluar dari pintu itu, diiringi dengan seorang pria yang Takasugi benci dari hatinya yang terdalam.

        Lalu seperti yang sudah-sudah, pemuda itu mengecup pelan bibir Gintoki yang memerah karena cuaca, sementara kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa dan menyuruhnya segera pulang.

        “Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai,” suara memabukkan itu berkata.

        Pria itu mengangguk. “Ya, tapi aku harus bertemu Kondou-san besok. Aku akan kirim pesan kalau sudah sampai.”

        Gintoki mengangguk pelan. Syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya terlalu mencurigakan bagi Takasugi.

        Syal itu pasti menutupi bekas gigitan, dan entah dimana lagi begas gigitan itu berada. Tentu saja bukan hanya ada di leher.

        Tanpa sadar, geraman penuh emosi keluar dari bibir Takasugi. Kepalan tangannya yang memegang payung memutih.

        Setelah pria itu pergi dengan mobil hitamnya, Gintoki kembali masuk kedalam gedung apartemennya. Sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Takasugi berdiri tak jauh dari pagar bangunan itu.

        Takasugi menundukkan kepalanya. Ini sudah kelewat batas.

        Kesabarannya kembali dihancurkan begitu saja oleh orang yang tak berhak mendapatkan kekasihnya.

        Gintoki harus mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya.

        Takasugi menyeringai, lalu perlahan menapaki jalan dari batu bata yang tertuju pada pintu masuk gedung itu. Ia menyapa petugas keamanan yang berjaga di dekat pintu masuk, lalu melangkahi rute dan setiap senti tangga yang sudah ia hafal betul.

        Ia hanya perlu meminta tolong Gintoki untuk membantunya mengerjakan beberapa hal, seperti biasa. Kekasihnya akan mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang ia puja, sebelum mengikuti Takasugi kemanapun ia pergi.

        Dalam hati, ia mengucapkan kata ‘maaf’ ribuan kali. Namun, ia tak yakin siapapun akan memaafkannya soal ini.

        Tapi tak apa, karena ia melakukan hal ini demi cinta. Demi obsesi dan cahaya hidupnya.

        Ia mengetuk pintu itu, jalan masuk yang sebenarnya jarang ia masuki. Masuk dari jendela besar di ruang tamu Gintoki lebih mudah, memberinya kesempatan bagus untuk lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya.

        Tapi ini hari besar mereka.

        ------

        Hijikata Toushirou mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja kayu di depannya. Beberapa detik sekali ia melirik ponsel hitam yang diletakkan begitu saja di dekatnya, berharap sesuatu yang ia tunggu-tunggu segera datang.

        Sudah pukul dua siang, dan masih tak ada balasan dari Gintoki.

        9.43 PM Aku sudah sampai. Kau sudah tidur?

        _Dibaca pada pukul 11.10 PM_

11.12 PM Hei, balas pesanku! Mau bertemu lagi besok?

        _Dibaca pada pukul 11.13 PM_

        Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

        Hijikata segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pergi ke apartemen tempat Gintoki tinggal.

        “Hijikata-san? Ada perlu apa?”

        Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap petugas keamanan di dekat pintu masuk dengan kebingungan. Pria paruh baya di depannya tersenyum ramah dan menjelaskan perkataannya.

        Selanjutnya Hijikata berlari menaiki tangga dengan keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya. Instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, ia mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dari tasnya dengan terburu-buru. Jemarinya bergetar.

        Pintu itu ia dorong dengan kasar. Berharap tiba-tiba Gintoki datang dan meneriakinya seperti biasa, memarahinya karena ia mengganggunya menyelesaikan sketsa bangunan yang dikerjakannya.

        Tapi apartemen itu kosong. Tak ada suara sedikitpun. Mantel coklat dan syal merah Gintoki yang sebelumnya pemuda itu pakai ketika mengantarkannya keluar tak ada di tempatnya.

        Kemudian perkataan pria petugas pengaman tadi terngiang kembali di telinganya.

        “Gintoki-san belum pulang dari semalam, salah satu temannya membawanya pergi, kurasa.”

        Malam itu, Hijikata Toushirou menghubungi 119 dari ponselnya.

* * *

 

        Seharusnya Gintoki sudah merasa ada yang salah saat Takasugi mengetuk pintunya hanya beberapa saat setelah Hijikata pulang. Ia masih mengenakan mantel dan syalnya waktu itu, benar-benar tak menyangka sahabat masa kecil yang menemaninya hidup di panti asuhan tiba-tiba datang berkunjung.

        Tapi ia tetap tersenyum, karena Takasugi sebenarnya salah-satu orang terdekatnya yang dapat disebut sebagai keluarga.

        “Aku butuh bantuanmu,” katanya. Ada yang berbeda dari seringai itu.

        Gintoki mengangguk. Mungkin Takasugi perlu membereskan sesuatu di tempat kerjanya lagi, menjadi pengurus perpustakaan dekat universitas besar memang tak mudah.

        Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk percaya saat Takasugi berkata kalau ia harus mengambil sesuatu di rumah orang tua adopsinya yang berada jauh dari keramaian kota.

        Takasugi menyodorkan air putih untuknya di tengah perjalanan. Gintoki menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

        Namun bangun dengan tubuh yang hanya dilapisi oleh sehelai _hadajuban_ adalah hal yang tak pernah ia kira akan terjadi pada dirinya.

        “Shinsuke?”

        Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati, kepalanya sedikit terasa nyeri. Matanya mulai membiasakan diri pada cahaya minim yang menyinari ruangan itu, lalu menyadari kalau seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelumnya telah digantikan oleh sehelai kain katun berwarna putih bersih.

        “Ah, kau sudah bangun.”

        Suara serak itu terdengar asing di telinganya.

        “Shinsuke.” Ia melihat sosok pria yang sedikit lebih pendeknya berjalan mendekat. “Kenapa... bajuku?”

        “Kau terlihat tak sehat tadi, lebih baik kuganti baju tebalnya dengan yang lebih tipis.”

        _Aku hanya ingin membersihkan tubuhmu dari bau si brengsek itu._

Raut wajah Gintoki berubah. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dengan refleks, kenyataan bahwa Takasugi melucuti pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan _hadajuban_ yang hampir transparan membuatnya tak nyaman.

        “Baiklah.” Gintoki bergumam, tiba-tiba menyadari tekstur lembut dari kain itu di setiap senti kulitnya yang tersentuh. “Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu?”

        Takasugi menoleh ke arah belakang rumah itu. Menunjuk ke sebuah lorong gelap di seberang ruangan. “Bisa ikut aku sebentar?”

        Gintoki mengangguk, mencoba tak menghiraukan rasa tak aman yang menjalari pikirannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Takasugi, sebelum akhirnya sampai di sebuah pintu yang gayanya sedikit berbeda dengan pintu lainnya di rumah itu.

        _Shoji_ itu Takasugi buka dalam satu tarikan, memperlihatkan ruangan besar di dalamnya. Tak ada yang aneh di ruangan bergaya jepang itu, ada beberapa guci yang ditata rapi di sudut ruangan, dan tepat di tengah salah satu dinding kayu itu, ada foto orang tua angkat sahabatnya dengan dupa yang terbakar, diapit oleh dua vas berisi bunga layu.

        Baunya seperti kematian.

        Takasugi melanjutkan langkahnya, membiarkan Gintoki masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu, memperlihatkan bagian dinding yang sebelumnya tak terlihat.

        Sebuah _shiromuku_ , dipajang dengan indah di tembok yang menua itu. Warnanya putih bersih, dengan motif seminimal mungkin. Tak jauh di dekatnya, _obi_ yang warnanya senada diletakkan sehati-hati mungkin, tak ingin merusak benda indah itu.

        Gintoki sebenarnya tak pernah melihat langsung _kimono_ tradisional Jepang ini, namun ia tahu betul apa fungsi pakaian itu.

        “Shinsuke, apakah kau akan menikahi seseorang?”

        Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

        Orang yang ia ajak bicara terdiam untuk sesaat. Sementara Gintoki masih terpana dengan _shiromuku_ di depannya.

        “Itu untukmu.”

        _Apa?_

        “Apa maksu―”

        “Itu untukmu, _Gintoki_.”

        Tiba-tiba, dua lengan kekar melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Diam disana beberapa saat sebelum berpindah lebih tinggi, meraba dadanya yang masih tertutup oleh _hadajuban_.

        Apa yang Takasugi lakukan selanjutnya membuat perutnya serasa berputar.

        Ia merasakan bibir pria itu menyentuh lehernya yang terbuka.

        Jantung Gintoki berdetak jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Panik merasuki pikirannya begitu saja, dengan tergesa ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan itu.

        “Apa yang kau lakukan, Shinsuke?!”

        Tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya menghilang tiba-tiba. Gintoki baru saja akan meneriakan kalimat lain lagi sebelum tubuhnya diputar dengan kasar dan dihimpit ke dinding di dekatnya.

        “Aku mencintaimu.”

        Kalimat itu terdengar kejam.

        Kemudian bibirnya dicium dengan kasar, tak membiarkan pemuda berambut perak itu bernafas sedikit pun. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sesaat sebelum Gintoki memberontak dan melepaskan tinjunya ke pipi Takasugi.

        “Apa kau sudah gila?”

        Gintoki terengah-engah, merasakan kepalan tangannya yang kini terasa sakit. Adrenalinnya dipaksa keluar bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

        Takasugi berdiri terdiam di depannya, jemarinya memegangi pipinya yang kini diwarnai oleh warna merah gelap.

        “Apakah mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang gila?”

        Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya akan hal ini. “Ini gila. Kau tak bisa melakukan ini, Shinsuke.”

        Kilatan sebelah mata Takasugi berubah. “Kenapa? Kau begitu sibuk dengan si brengsek itu?”

        “Ini bukan tentang Hijikata, tapi kau sudah aku anggap sebagai kelua―”

        Detik berikutnya, punggung Gintoki bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu itu dengan dentuman keras. Hidungnya mencium bau kayu tua bersamaan dengan bau dupa yang perlahan membuatnya pusing. Takasugi kemudian menekan seluruh berat tubuhnya, memaksa sisi kepala Gintoki menekan permukaan keras di bawahnya.

        “Kau tahu?”

        Tubuh di atasnya semakin menekan tubuhnya.

        “Tak ada siapapun di dunia ini yang mengorbankan dirinya untukmu seperti aku?”

        Gintoki merasakan deru nafas panas di lehernya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai pemuda di atasnya, namun tak berhasil. Posisinya yang terbaring menelungkup memperberat keadaan.

        “A-ayo bicarakan hal ini baik-baik.” Gintoki mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dan perasaan takut masih memenuhi pikirannya. Ia mencoba untuk tak terlalu banyak bergerak. Semakin banyak ia meronta, semakin jauh pemuda itu menindihnya.

        Takasugi tampak tertarik dengan tawaran Gintoki itu, karena berikutnya ia melonggarkan desakannya. Jemarinya mengelus rambut pemuda berambut silver di bawahnya dengan lembut, sesaat mengira akhirnya orang yang dicintainya itu mengerti.

        Namun Gintoki melihat hal itu sebagai kesempatan baginya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menendang Takasugi tepat di ulu hatinya, membuat pemilik rambut hitam itu terpental dan jatuh dengan punggungnya.

        Dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, Gintoki merangsek maju dan memaksa kedua kakinya yang gemetar berlari keluar, meninggalkan Takasugi dan kamar berisi gaun pengantin yang membuat perutnya mual.

        Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya saat itu ialah pintu keluar. Ia tak peduli lagi jika ia harus berlari menuruni dataran tinggi dengan pakaian setipis itu.

        Pupil matanya membesar karena rasa takut dan insting untuk lari. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah pergi dan mencari bantuan.

        Lalu kembali ke apartemen. Tidak, apartemen Hijikata jauh lebih aman.

        Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

        Ia tak berani menoleh ke arah belakang.

        Tapi nasibnya berkata lain, pintu besar di rumah Takasugi itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia memutar pegangan pintu itu sekali lagi, berharap kalau pintu besar itu terbuka sedikit saja.

        Ini tidak akan berhasil.

        Keringat dingin tanpa sadar telah membasahi wajahnya.

        Gintoki lalu mendengar derap langkah penuh amarah yang terdengar semakin dekat.

        Jemarinya bergetar kuat, kakinya lagi-lagi dipaksakan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Pintu keluar tadi adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar dari rumah tua itu. Dengan nafas yang tercekat di tenggorokannya, ia berlari dan memasuki ruangan terdekat darinya kemudian menutup pintu itu lebih keras dari seharusnya.

        Engsel pintu itu ia tutup secepat mungkin. Bunyi langkah yang semakin mendekat membuatnya membatu di tempatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meraih kursi kayu di dekatnya dan menahan kenop pintu itu, sementara Takasugi mulai memukul pintu itu dengan kasar.

        “Buka pintunya, Gintoki!” suara itu menggelegar di tengah malam pekat.

        Gintoki berjalan menjauhi pintu. Lalu terjatuh dengan lemas ke lantai.

        Gedoran itu membuat kepalanya terasa kosong, ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain sementara sahabat gilanya itu berusaha menjebol pintu dan mendapatkannya.

        Pemuda berambut perak itu meraba setiap bagian tubuhnya sendiri, berharap ponselnya masih ada di salah satu lekuk _hadajuban_ -nya.

        “Ponsel, mana ponselku?” ia berteriak panik, entah pada siapa.

        Tapi tak ada apapun disitu, Takasugi telah mengambil semua barangnya dan menyembunyikannya entah dimana. Gintoki meremas rambutnya sendiri, lalu mengeluarkan teriakan tanpa suara.

        Pukulan keras di pintu melemah.

        Gintoki tahu sebenarnya ia bisa saja melawan Takasugi. Tapi pilihan seperti itu terlalu berisiko, ia tahu Takasugi bukan pemuda sembarangan.

        “Tolong, biarkan saja aku pergi!” Gintoki berseru, gedoran di pintu terhenti.

        Hening sesaat.

        “Tidak. Ini hari besar kita.”

        Gintoki menelan ludahnya.

        “Dan kau telah mengecewakanku, Gintoki.”

        Kemudian terdengar bunyi ponselnya yang berdenting, menandakan ada pesan baru yang datang.

        Gintoki terbelakak, menyadari kalau ponselnya ada di tangan Takasugi. Tapi lidahnya kaku, tak berani berkata apapun lagi.

        Sepasang kaki di depan pintu itu kembali melangkah pergi, bersamaan dengan bunyi dentingan besi yang membuat perutnya semakin berputar.

        Tidak apa-apa, ia aman, ia ada di dalam sini.

        Gintoki tak menyadari kalau Takasugi baru saja mengunci pintu itu dari luar.

        Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menahan gumpalan rasa takut yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk keluar dari kerongkongannya.

        Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum Gintoki kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memikirkan jalan keluar.

        Dan pada saat itu baru ia menyadari keadaan ruangan yang menjadi tempat perlindungannya itu.

        Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

        Ada gambar dirinya. Di sebagian besar dinding ruangan itu. Berbagai posisi, saat ia di perpustakaan, di depan universitasnya, di depan apartemennya.

        Saat ia tidur.

        Tubuhnya gemetar, rasa takut yang ia rasakan kembali dalam intensitas yang berkali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

        Ia menolehkan kembali pandangannya. Mendapati ada lemari kaca besar yang diletakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

        Puluhan benda dipajang di dalam lemari itu. Benda yang sudah ia kenal betul.

        _Saputangan dari Gintoki._

_Buku dari Gintoki._

_Kaus Gintoki-ku._

_Parfum Gintoki-ku._

Mulut Gintoki mengaga, tak percaya dengan hal yang dilihatnya. Dengan putus asa ia merangkak ke sudut ruangan itu dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Tak lagi dapat merasakan tubuhnya karena instingnya mengatakan kalau jiwanya terancam.

        Dia berurusan dengan orang yang tak waras.

        Gesekan sepatu dan tanah menyadarkan pikirannya yang terlalu waspada.

        Gintoki sama sekali tak menyadari ada jendela di ruangan itu. Ukurannya tak terlalu besar, dan jendela itu mengarah ke lorong kecil dekat dapur.

        Dan Takasugi berdiri di lorong itu, dan hanya kaca setebal setengah senti yang memisahkannya dengan ruangan tempat Gintoki berada.

        Sedetik kemudian, sebuah palu besar mengayun dan jendela itu dihancurkan seketika.

        Takasugi melemparkan palu itu begitu saja, benda berat itu menghantam lantai dengan suara kasar dan meninggalkan retakan besar.

        Insting Gintoki bekerja untuk mempertahankan diri, ia berdiri di kakinya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melawan.

        “Kau gila. Kau tak waras!”

        Pemuda di depannya tak bergeming. Seringai menjijikan terbentuk di bibirnya.

        “Dan kau harusnya bersyukur.”

        Ia merogoh saku kimononya.

        “Ada orang yang peduli padamu.”

        Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau berukuran sedang sebelum berjalan mendekati Gintoki.

        “Apa maumu?!” Gintoki berteriak, mata pisau itu bergelimang, menahannya untuk tidak melakukan hal ceroboh.

        Takasugi mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

        “Aku ingin kau. Aku ingin tubuhmu, ingin hatimu, ingin setiap inci dari dirimu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.”

        Gintoki merasa mual.

        Tanpa sadar ia berlari maju dan mendorong Takasugi, berharap sekali lagi pria itu terjatuh menghantam tanah.

        Tapi Takasugi memutar tubuhnya sebelum tubuh lawannya berhasil membuatnya jatuh.

        Gintoki kembali jatuh menghantam lantai yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca. Kemudian ia menggertakan rahangnya, mati-matian menahan tubuh Takasugi yang kembali menindihnya.

        Diatasnya, mata hijau muda menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Dengan cepat tangannya yang tak memegang pisau membentuk kepalan dan memukul bagian kanan wajah Gintoki dengan keras.

        Gintoki mengerang, rasa sakit menjalar di wajahnya. Ia merasakan darah di mulutnya, kemudian rasa sakit lain berbentuk perih mulai ia rasakan dari punggungnya yang sepertinya tergores pecahan jendela.

        “Pasti begitu menyenangkan, diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya dan baik. Mau menerimamu apa adanya dan menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri. Betul Gintoki? Gintokiku?”

        Gintoki tak mengerti ucapan itu.       

        Ujung matanya melihat palu besar yang dilempar begitu saja oleh Takasugi. Dengan susah payah ia memindahkan tangannya, berhasil menyentuh ujung palu itu. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil memegangnya, Takasugi menarik lengannya dan memutarnya sampai terdengar decit yang menyakitkan.

        Pemuda di bawahnya mengeluarkan teriakan penuh kesakitan, merasakan saraf di lengannya dialiri oleh perasaan terbakar. Salah satu sendinya pasti terlepas dari tempatnya.

        Belum sempat ia menarik nafas, Takasugi menggenggam helaian rambutnya dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan paksa.

        Sebelum diturunkan kembali dengan cepat, membuat kepalanya membentur lantai dengan debam keras.

        Berulang-ulang, sebelum Gintoki berhasil bernafas dan berteriak karena sakitnya.

        Darah hangat mengucur dari bagian pelipisnya dan hidungnya, seluruh wajahnya sakit luar biasa. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, dan kepalanya terasa seperti diinjak-injak.

        “Kau bahagia dengan keluargamu, Gintoki.”

        Ia mengangkat kepala Gintoki dan membenturkannya lagi.

        “Disaat aku dibenci dan tak diakui oleh keluargaku sendiri.”

        Kepalanya terasa berputar.

        “Saat keluargaku takut dengan diriku sendiri.”

        Takasugi berhenti sesaat, menikmati rintihan yang keluar dari bibir Gintoki dan bau darah yang mulai tercium.

        “Mereka pikir aku terlalu terobsesi padamu. Mereka―”

        Pemuda di atas Gintoki melonggarkan genggamannya, kemudian gerakan itu berubah menjadi lebih lembut.

        “―tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan.”

        _Kau gila._

Gintoki meracau.

        _Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati._

Ia sudah putus asa.

        “Jadi aku jauhkan mereka dari hidup kita. Menyabotase sebuah kecelakaan adalah hal yang mudah, iya kan?”

        Kerongkongan Gintoki kembali tercekat.

        “Kau tidak waras! Kau gi―”

        “Jangan pernah menyebutku seperti itu!!”

        Tangan di rambut Gintoki kembali mencengkeram helaian itu.

        Gintoki telah bersiap untuk menerima pukulan lain, matanya terpejam erat.

        Tapi Takasugi melakukan hal lain, ia merundukkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Gintoki dengan kasar. Pemuda di bawahnya meronta, tangan kirinya yang masih berfungsi dengan normal mencoba menjauhkan tubuh itu darinya.

        Jemari Takasugi yang bergerak bebas memasuki _hadajuban_ yang dikenakan Gintoki, meraba setiap bagian tubuh yang bisa ia jangkau.

        Merasa harga dirinya dinodai, Gintoki menggigit lidah yang menginvasi rongga mulutnya.

        Pria di atasnya terkejut dan menarik mundur lidahnya. Namun selanjutnya ia kembali menarik rambut Gintoki dan membenturkannya ke lantai.

        Mata Gintoki memutih.

        Kemudian ia melihat Takasugi berdiri dan merasakan bayangannya melingkupinya.

        Ia sama sekali tak menyangka sebuah tendangan akan datang ke arah perutnya.

        Gintoki kembali berteriak, sebelum tendangan itu kembali datang dengan bertubi-tubi.

        Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Tak terhitung.

        Hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, tak lebih dari itu.

        Suara di sekitar telinganya tiba-tiba memudar, pandangannya mengabur sedikit demi sedikit, otot-otot tubuhnya melemas.

        Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 

        Orang-orang di 119 menganggapnya terlalu berlebihan.

        Kekasihnya hilang, 24 jam tanpa kabar dan mereka memintanya untuk tenang? Mana bisa?

        “Ia pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun, mungkin dia hanya pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa memberitahumu.”

        Tidak mungkin.

        Kondou meyakinkan Hijikata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya orang-orang sialan itu mau mengirimkan penyelidik ke tempatnya berada.

        Ia calon polisi, tentu saja ia tahu perbedaan antara orang yang kabur dan orang yang hilang!

        “Takasugi Shinsuke,” Hijikata menggumamkan nama itu di bibirnya.

        “Tenang saja, mungkin ini hanya semacam hal jahil. Anak muda sering melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku seorang polisi, tapi ini bukan bidangku, biarkan penyelidik itu yang bekerja.” Kondou-san menepuk pundaknya.

        Hijikata ingin sekali percaya dengan kalimat itu. Tapi ia khawatir tentang Takasugi. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan orang itu.

        Ia takut Gintoki tak menyadarinya. Tak menyadari kalau bahaya bisa saja mengancam dirinya, darimanapun asalnya.

 

* * *

 

        Gintoki terbangun dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling sebelum menyadari kalau ia masih ada di ruangan menjijikan itu.

        “Syukurlah, akan lebih baik melakukannya saat kau terbangun.”

        Kemudian ia menyadari kalau Takasugi ada tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Ia mencoba berteriak, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang ia tahan. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

        Ada kain tebal yang menghalangi gelombang suaranya, ia juga merasakan tangan dan kakinya tak bisa digerakkan dengan bebas.

        Ia diikat.

        Dan kakinya dilebarkan sejauh mungkin.

        Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan akan berakhir. Air mata putus asa mulai muncul dari ceruk matanya.

        Ia tak pernah merasa setelanjang ini.

        Nafasnya menderu dengan cepat saat Takasugi merundukkan tubuhnya, kemudian menciumi setiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan bibirnya.

        _Hadajuban_ -nya telah tersingkap entah sejak kapan, memperlihatkan kulit dibawahnya yang sebelumnya telah memerah oleh ciuman kekasihnya yang asli. Kini kulit itu penuh dengan memar berwarna merah keunguan yang terlihat indah di mata Takasugi.

        Tangisan putus asa terus ia keluarkan, sesekali merintih, berharap Takasugi akhirnya mau melepaskannya. Ia rela menutup mulutnya seumur hidup.

        Apapun selain hal ini.

        Bunuh saja ia, namun tidak hal ini.

        “Kau harus rileks, aku harus menghilangkan setiap bekas orang itu dari tubuhmu.”

        Gintoki berteriak panik, suaranya tertahan oleh lipatan kain di antara bibirnya. Usahanya untuk memberontak dihentikan oleh tali yang membebat tubuhnya.

        “Tentu saja harus. Ini hari yang besar untuk kita.”

        Ia merasakan jemari itu menyentuh bagian dalam pahanya.

        _Hijikata._

_Hijikata._

_Hiji-_

        Gintoki tak pernah menangis sekeras malam itu.

        _Tolong aku._

* * *

        Polisi sudah menemukan lokasinya. Hijikata Toushirou sedikit lega akan hal itu. Ia ingin segera memastikan kalau Gintoki baik-baik saja.

        Tapi rasa cemas tetap ada di hatinya. Setengah jam yang lalu ia baru saja mengetahui kalau Takasugi dan Gintoki berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau Gintoki sebenarnya adalah anak adopsi, tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu kalau Takasugi benar-benar hidup bersama Gintoki sejak kecil.

        Dan untuk apa ia membawa Gintoki pergi?

        Bulu kuduknya meremang.

        Ia tak berani menghadapi keluarga Gintoki yang tahu kalau anak kesayangan mereka telah hilang.

* * *

 

        Satu jam. Dua jam. Gintoki sama sekali tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh keringat, darah, dan cairan yang sama sekali tak ingin ia deskripsikan.

        Seluruh otot di tubuhnya sudah menyerah atas trauma bertubi-tubi yang diberikan padanya. Hanya ada rasa sakit, sakit, dan sakit. Ia tergeletak begitu saja, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya pria yang dulu ia kenal itu akan lakukan.

        “Kini, aku tinggal melakukan langkah terakhir.”

        Pria diatasnya bergumam.

        Gintoki tak lagi peduli dengan hal apapun.

        Ia lebih baik mati.

        “Kau ingat pisau ini, Gintoki?”

        Takasugi memainkan pisau hitam itu di antara jemarinya.

        “Kau berikan ini agar aku bisa menjaga diriku. Kau ingat? Seminggu setelah aku kehilangan mata kiriku.”

        Gintoki tak bergeming.

        “Kau tak tahu kan? Sebenarnya mata ini hilang karena aku melindungimu.”

        Tak ada jawaban, tapi Takasugi tahu kalau Gintoki mendengarkannya.

        “Aku menjauhkan empat orang yang hampir merampokmu waktu itu. Mereka tahu kau ini anak adopsi orang kaya. Dan sialnya, Gintokiku, mereka membawa pisau. Jauh lebih besar dari pisau yang kau berikan ini. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu.” Ia berhenti sejenak, menikmati reaksi Gintoki yang terkejut. “Mata pisau itu menyambar wajahku, Gintoki. Aku masih ingat rasa perihnya sampai sekarang.” Ada jeda. "Lalu kau malah tidur dengan pria itu, sangat disayangkan."

        Ia mengelus wajah Gintoki yang penuh dengan air mata dan darah.

        “Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena aku mencintaimu.”

        Gintoki berteriak saat mata pisau yang ia berikan masuk dengan bebasnya ke dalam perutnya. Matanya terbelakak, tubuhnya dengan refleks menggeliat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit terbakar yang merasuki perunya.

        "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu, Gintoki."

        Satu tusukan lain.

        "Kau sama sekali tak tahu, eh? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

        Gintoki mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan, mata pisau itu menggoresnya semakin dalam setiap detik.

        Tak pernah mengira kalau mata pisau itu dipakai untuk melukai dirinya sendiri.

* * *

        _Putih untuk suci, sesuatu yang baru, sakral. Kau tak lagi suci, tapi tak apa-apa, aku sudah membersihkan pria itu dari tubuhmu._

_Lagipula putih cocok untukmu yang bersimbah darah._

_Kau tak akan memaafkanku tentang hal ini, Gintokiku. Tapi mungkin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan kau akan mencintaiku lebih dulu daripada siapapun._

_Dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

_Sampai ketemu di neraka._

* * *

        Kondou Isao, seniornya di kepolisian sudah mengingatkannya berkali-kali.

        “Kau mungkin tak siap untuk melihat hal ini, Toshi.”

        Hijikata menelan ludahnya, kemudian membuka pintu ruangan kecil itu perlahan. Sesaat, ia tak melihat apapun, kemudian matanya mulai menyesuaikan diri ditengah keremangan itu.

        Gintoki, ia melihat Gintoki dimana-mana. Di dinding, tak jauh dari pintu masuk, ratusan foto kekasihnya dalam berbagai ukuran ditempel dengan kuat. Sakata Gintoki yang tersenyum, meminum kopi di kafe dekat universitas, menggambar sketsa.

        Saat ia dan Gintoki berciuman. Kemudian ada goresan tajam pisau yang merobek wajahnya di foto itu.

        Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pojok ruangan.

        Dan jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat.

        Ada Gintoki disitu. Duduk dengan anggun diatas sebuah kursi besar berhias ukiran mahal, dengan wajah yang dilapisi darah yang mengering. Mengenakan _shiromuku_ putih yang sayangnya telah ternodai darah, lengkap dengan _obi_ dan setiap lembar _juban_ yang diperlukan, _wataboshi_ putih yang indah dipasang di kepalanya. Manis seperti orang yang siap untuk menikah.

        Senyum di wajahnya dihapuskan oleh segaris bibir tipis yang kaku yang sedikit terbuka. Mata merah mudanya terbuka, terkejut dengan hal kejam yang dunia ini bisa berikan untuknya.

        Bau darah dan seks menguar di udara. Lalu ia melihat cakaran dan warna biru yang menggelap di leher Gintoki, bekas paksaan. Dan otaknya kembali berusaha untuk berpikir ditengah tubuhnya yang melemas.

        Kekasihnya, Gintokinya, direbut paksa darinya dan dikirimkan begitu saja ke alam sana.

        Hijikata Toushiro berteriak.

        Sebuah tubuh lain yang berbalut _hakama_ dan _haori_ berbaring tak jauh dari kaki Gintoki. Sebuah _katana_ menembus dadanya dengan mengerikan.

        Payung hitam di dekatnya terdiam membisu.

 

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks:  
> Untuk FJ Medic yang dengan sukarela membaca cerita ini saat bentuknya masih draft. Terima kasih, ini untuk kalian. Terima kasih sudah memberikan berbagai inspirasi dan saran untuk saya. I LOVE YOU GUYS. SUKSES UJIANNYA.
> 
> Untuk Ichiko-san yang memberikan prompt payung. Dari drabbles malah membengkak jadi 4000 kata seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah rela saya cekokin angst.
> 
> Referensi: http://www.hanamiweb.com/kimono.html  
> Kritik dan saran saya terima :)


End file.
